No matter what
by RandILLBFF
Summary: Rizzles wedding fic. Pretty much fluff, and plot. There is both implied and direct Rizzles. It is a sequel to to "We are life long best friends forever" Please give criticism/Review.
1. Between a mother and a child

**Sequel to "We are life long Best Friends forever." Also, I use "Jane and Maura" not "ME and Detective" because I want to show the difference between personal life and work. The characters are not mine. Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>As much as she hated wearing her uniform, Jane was about to put it on for her wedding, because she knew what it did to Maura. She had gotten a new badge, and<p>

uniform insignia. She hated wearing her uniform because she thought that it made her come off as arrogant. Even though Maura kept telling her that she loved it

"because" she still didn't believe her, but she trusted her so she went through and was going to surprise her with her new full dress uniform. She placed the newly

ironed pants on the bed of her mothers apartment. Angela wanted so badly to help Jane get dressed, she couldn't say no. "Janie! Where are your medals? You need to

wear them!" Angela said to Jane while pulling out Jane's long-sleeve uniform shirt. "Ma. They are still on the shirt. I haven't worn it since the last medal I won."

Angela took another look, and Jane was right. There was Jane's three medals, only the place for her badge was blank. Seeing that her mothers eyes were grazing that

spot, she handed her badge to her mother who placed it on the uniform. Jane put on the shirt, and let her mom straighten it up, tie the tie, and then went to put the

pants on. Tucking her shirt in, Jane said to Angela "Ma, You know I am sorry that this way not your first choice in clothing for my wedding, but it is not mine either.

This one's for Maura." Angela could see that Jane was sincere, and then she said "Janie, you know that you're my baby, and It doesn't matter what you wear to your

wedding, just as long as your in it for love, which I can see you are," The older Rizzoli spoke to her child, and she became teary eyed and continued, "Married. MY

daughter, I can't wait to have grandchildren." Jane looked up, straight into her mother's eyes. "Really? Ma, we are not even married yet, and you are talking about

grand children." "Well, you never know." and they both cracked up. Then Angela dragged Jane into the bathroom and did her hair like she always did when there was

a formal BPD event. And Finally, they were done. "Ready to go?" "Yeah Ma, hold on a second." Jane said as she retrieved a piece of paper from her pocket to her

precious pants and kept reading the lines she had so well, and clearly memorized. _I better not screw up these vows. Man, I would have never thought I would prepare _

_them so much. _Jane thought to herself as she got in the car with her mother and drove to the Red Sox Stadium.

Meanwhile, Maura was with her mother, and a stylist to do her hair and makeup. She was wearing her dress, that was so carefully chosen, and was debate on what to

do with her hair. She knew that it was common to have an up-do, or curls, but she wanted to keep it simple. After about five minutes of conversation with her stylist,

she went for the basic. Everything was falling into place for her, and it was clear to her mother that she was happy. Worried that her mother was getting

uncomfortable, Maura said, "Mother, I am sorry that you probably never imagined that I would be getting married, to a woman, but-" She was cut off by her mother,

"Darling, I know that my parenting job was not the finest, but I do know two things. One of them being that you should always wish the best for your child, and the

second being, true love can never be split up. I know that I would be doing harm by splitting you two up. I never saw real love until now. Maura, Daughter, I wish the

best for you and Sergeant Rizzoli, really. I just wish I could speak for your father..." Constance tried her best to say what she felt. She did. With that Maura got all the

support she needed from her mom. A thing that she wanted since she was a kid, and now she got it. She gave her mother a half hug, as to not spoil her attire, and

then she got into the car and drove from her and Jane's home to the Red Sox Stadium. The whole time thinking of her speech. _She deserves it to be perfect. _Maura

thought to herself while sitting on the drive there.

Both Jane and Maura had gotten there at relatively different times, Jane being at least 15 minutes earlier, they both had the same reaction to seeing the Large

billboard in the stadium lit up with the words "Welcome to the wedding of Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles. Breathless. They both could not breath, and were suffocated by

the overwhelming feeling of being surrounded my love. _When I wake up tomorrow, she's going to be my wife._ They both thought to themselves as they heard the

opening music play.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I will try to write soon...<strong>


	2. Vows

**As it is spring break, It took me some time to write this one. Thanks for waiting. This chapter is just the vows that the couple exchange. Also, Characters belong to TNT, Janet Tamaro and Tess Gerritsen. (Sorry Tess, for last name mis-spell?)**

* * *

><p>Jane coughed nervously. She was nervous because nothing had ever meant anything to her compared to this. She took the microphone and spoke:<p>

_As a child I all I wanted was to graduate from the academy, become a detective, and have six pack abs. You know, many of these things I have done, I have dedicated pretty much all of my life to the BPD, and I have built my life around my job. I did in fact graduate from the academy, and I even became a detective. I also might… possibly… have a six-pack as well. Completing all of my childhood life goals, which is what I used to think, was all I need. That was, until the day I met Maura Isles. She showed me how to see the world from a whole new perspective. I remember what I was thinking the first time we ever met. I said to myself "She is going to be a different one. Now, where's the new ME" Now, I don't know what I really meant by that but, I know for sure I was wrong, I mean everyone know exactly which muscles are used in smiling, or everything about her turtle-sorry tortoise, right? Nah, I am just kidding Maur. But all I am trying to get across is that you are different. Everything about you since the day I got to know you showed me that you are different. Since I met you life has begun to matter. I have every reason to come home every night with the person that I love, thinking that life is worth it, and none of the rest matters. Maur, I could promise you the Milky Way Galaxy, but that would still not be enough compares to what you deserve. How about my heart instead? It's all yours._

_Jane paused to hold back tears._

_Yeah… my vows. I'm almost done guys. Maura Isles, I promise that every single day I have left in my life I will always put you first. _

She finally broke down.

_Every last breath I have, will be for you. I will always protect you no matter what. I will make sure to tell you that I love you every second I can. Everything that I do, I will do for you. You mean everything. Everything. Not matter what, I will put you first. I Jane Rizzoli, take you Maura Isles to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until… never do us part. _

The whole room could feel the love between the couple, and they all could see that two real soul mates were standing before them. Angela Rizzoli was overwhelmed by it all and was bawling, while the rest of the room was speechless at the fact that the great Jane Rizzoli could be so affectionate. Maura could not have a bigger smile, and it was her turn to give her vows:

_You would expect Jane to be the awkward one at this, when in truth it is me. I wwas never good with people, ever. I would always have awkward and bad interactions with other people. When I met Jane, I noticed a guard that was built up. That terrified me, because I knew that we would be working together. I knew from the moment she opened her mouth to defend me she had a personality trait that is very loving in her. I was taken a back by Jane Rizzoli, but convinced me that sometimes the good guys still win. Everything I had in mind for my future in terms of personally, was changed when I fell in love with her. I fell in love with every single part of her. The sarcasm, hyperbolizing, and aggressiveness, were to name a few that took some time to get used to. I then got to know Jane further, and got appreciate the fact that she is the most compassionate, loving person I can ever think of. _

_The tears began to flow, with nothing to hold them back. _

_Jane, you deserve everything, because that is what you gave me. It is only fair. All I can promise you is that you have my love. Forever, and always, every last breath I have here on earth is to be done with you in mind no matter what._

_I Maura Isles, take you Jane Rizzoli to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part._

It was a blur for the both of them, but they got through. The exchanging of rings, and the kiss happened. It was a whirlwind for everyone in the room. I was like a wave of emotion was dropped into the Red Sox stadium. Every guest could literally feel the love between the couple. They all just knew that the pair would never be split. The blurry time continued until it was time for the party, and the first dance.

Jane took Maura's hand, "May I have this dance?" and right when Maura opened her mouth to reply, the song "Marry Me" came on. She nodded and the newly weds took the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please commentreview/criticize! **


	3. Marry Me

**Hey! So I have found myself time to write, so I can upload quicker. Thanks to those who have written reviews. Please keep them coming. Characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p>Maura took her hands and placed them around Jane's neck, while nuzzling her head into Jane's neck, with her mouth just reaching her collarbone.<p>

_Forever can never be long enough for me Feel like I've had long enough with you_

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, and then took her left and put it on the left shoulder blade of Maura, taking note that Jane had her cast off.

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

The two women forgot about everything then, but themselves. Jane didn't notice the hundreds of eyes on her, but focused on Maura's voice, singing along to the lyrics

_Marry Me Today and every day _

_Marry Me If I ever get the nerve to say Hello in this cafe _

_Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm _

Maura remembered the time Jane first introduced herself as Jane, not Detective Rizzoli. The thought of how loved, and warm she felt sent chills down her spine. She turned her head and kissed the beginning of Jane's neck, whispering, "I love you"

_Together can never be close enough for me Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over And love and has finally shown her my way _

Jane whispered to Maura, "Maur, this is very awkward," she left a pause, long enough for Maura to think of a response, but short enough to cut her off, "but you are here so it is okay. I'm kinda getting used to people staring. But this time is different. We are in the Red Sox Stadium, at our wedding. I can't say this has ever happened…. I love you Maura." Maura let out a living giggle and held Jane tighter.

_Marry me Today and every day, Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm _

With nothing on their minds but each other, the couple swayed back and fourth in silence.

_Promise me You'll always be Happy by my side. I promise to sing to you when all the music dies . And marry me Today and everyday Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _

There was one more line left, and the couple split apart, Maura beckoning for other people to come and dance.

_Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Marry me Mm-hmm… _

The music died, and everyone was on the floor, dancing until dinner came out. Jane snuck away and changed into a dress, and let her hair down into the usual curls. She walked back down and took her seat at a table with the Isles Family, Rizzoli Clan, Frost, and Korsak. This being the first time seeing Jane in a dress, the two colleagues spit out their water, setting the tone light for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.<strong>


	4. Alone, together

**Little next chapter... I don't proofread by the way, sorry.**

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura made their rounds, greeting and conversing with every single guest of their 300+ attendees. It was getting late, and time to go. "Jane, I think that we should stay and see that everyone leaves." Maura whispered to Jane as they went and say back down. Sensing a rouse, Jane agreed and concluded their wedding party. Soon, there were only 250 people, then 200, then 100, and slowly but surely there were only the close friends, and relatives, being the couples parents, the Rizzoli siblings, Frost and Korsak. Their colleagues stayed to give an extra congratulations, and to give a more personal goodbye, and then the siblings left as well, leaving it only the mothers and daughters.<p>

The four of them congregated in the middle of the field, Maura speaking, "Thank you so much for all of your help, Mother. Jane and I appreciate your support and help." Then Jane threw in, "Yeah, this," she paused to look around and gesture, "was incredible. Couldn't be any better. Should we stay and clean up. I think we should." She turned and took Maura by the hand. Knowing what was going on, the two mothers left, leaving the newly-weds to "clean up". Which was really just moving around tables and chairs, because Jane felt bad leaving such mess, even though it was nothing compared to actual mess during games.

After an hour, the two were tired, and ready to leave. Insisting that there are people to clean up, Maura said "Hey, Jane— my wife, we shouldn't spent out wedding night in the stadium, lets go home, please?" To which she got her reply, "Maur, you know I cant say no to you, but I was thinking, how about we get the camping gear from my car, and we stay here on the field tonight. No one else," Jane turned Maura around hugging her from behind, "but us. Alone, at night, at the Red Sox stadium? I checked and made sure it's okay, and it is." With a hopeful look on Jane's face, she saw Maura turn around and reply, "I trust that you can make it fun. Let's go!" She said as she took Jane's hand and ran towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading<strong>


End file.
